elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Leetah
| spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | allies = | enemies =Winnowill | weapon = | profession = | position = Healer | affiliation = | appearance = | lastappearance = | voice = | more = | sequel = |powers = healing}} Leetah is the healer of the Wolfriders, lifemate of their chief Cutter, and mother to fraternal twins Suntop and Ember and a currently unnamed son. Biography Leetah, whose name means "healing light," was born and raised in an isolated desert oasis called Sorrow's End with others of her tribe, the Sun Villagers. Daughter of the blind wise-man Sun-Toucher and of Toorah, and elder sister to Shenshen, she was known to be a healer before her birth, and has protected her tribe from all physical suffereing since she came into her full power. Kind, yet stubbornly wilful, she has led a safe and secure life, knowing few wants or sorrows. Her life, and her relationship with lovemate Rayek, one of the villages' few magic users; are both turned utterly upside down when she meets, and is promptly abducted by Cutter, the chief of the Wolfriders during the Raid on the Sun Village. The pair recognize, but because of Leetah's own stubborness and obvious distaste for the situation, she refuses him. Despite her reservations about the Wolfriders, she forms close ties to some; most notibly to Redlance whom she healed and his lovemate, Nightfall. The Wolfriders expose her to matters of the world beyond Sorrows End: brutality, danger, and cruelty; but also to courage, devotion, loyalty and tenderness. Through Cutter's triumphs of the Head, Hand and Heart - a series of traditional coutrship trials issued by Rayek - she learns to admire both the Wolfriders and their young cheif. Respect blossems into love and she becomes Cutter's lifemate, and the mother of twins Suntop and Ember. When the pair are parted, Leetah does the unthinkable and leaves Sorrows End to find him. Through the trials and dangers she faces Leetah learns the hardest lessons of all: the regretable limits to her own power, and the equally regretable necessity of taking life. She is fiercely protective of all that matter most to her, her children, her lifemate and the Wolfriders, but has learned too, to let them be who they were meant to be. Through the course of the Elf-Troll War she and Rayek reconcile their previously difficulties. When he abducts her, Skywise and her children far into the future she must face her greatest fear, life without her mortal lifemate and teaches Rayek the true depth of her feeling for Cutter. Reunited through Cutter's own determination and the help of both a band of friendly Trolls and the magical Preservers, Leetah must now accept the centuries of change to the world she once knew. As the years pass, Leetah becomes at peace with her place in the world. Genealogy :XXX represents a chief of the Wolfriders Category:Elves Category:Immortal elves Category:Sun Folk Category:Wolfriders Category:Magic users Category:Healers Category:Characters